1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of devices to protect a vehicle, and more particularly, devices enabling the protection of an observation screen such as a windscreen or vehicle observation opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different devices applied to a windscreen are already known to protect the vehicle's occupants from an external aggression, such as by a projectile.
It is namely the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,725 which discloses a windscreen protection device in the form of two pivotal sliding plates enabling the windscreen to be covered up. A major drawback to this system lies in the fact that it is located inside the vehicle, requiring a free space to be provided for its installation. Moreover, during its deployment, the protection plates run the risk of colliding with the driver's head, which is to be avoided.
Anti-riot vehicles are also known which incorporate a caged protection so as to protect the vehicle's windscreen from projectiles whilst ensuring that the driver's retains a certain amount of visibility. One drawback to this protection lies in the fact that it is ineffective with respect to projectiles of small size (for example, the bullet of a gun) or which have considerable inertia.